How did this happen to me
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: This is the story of how my kindness got me hurt and how I found the love I needed. Possible slash, unknown pairing as of yet. also title is a work in progress
1. prologue

**Disclaimer i do not own Hetalia that is the works of ****Hidekazu Himaruya, I only own the plot.**

* * *

'It's so dark'

That was the first thought my semi-conscious mind could come up with. I didn't ask myself what had happened, I already knew that, nor did I ask when that god forsaken pain ended. Nope all I thought was that it was so dark...kinda stupid huh.

I bet you're wondering who the hell i am and why the hell you are reading this, the answer to the latter question you have to figure out on your own as i have no idea you're the one reading this, the answer to the former mind you can be answered easily by going on a trip through my memories

* * *

My name is Matthew Williams... probably should have told you that in the introduction but meh you probably didn't need to know...I live in a small town in Canada, well I lived there, not much living going on now.

That's another thing about me, before this accident happened to me I was a nice, normal-ish Canadian-American making a living as a bartender, this town happened to be one of those small towns where everyone knew each other and their grandparents.

It was one of those days when the sun is once again hidden by he clouds and the local townsfolk were walking around with their umbrellas, I was on my way to work when I ran into a young man searching for someone or something, he didn't have an umbrella and coincidentally it had started to rain

I invited him into the pub so he could get out of the rain and so he could ask the locals if they knew where the thing he was looking for was. That single act of kindness might be what landed me in this trouble in the first place.


	2. The beginning of the end

**wow an update so close to the last one... what's wrong with me...meh  
**

**well here is another chapter to this story... probably not that good as i just come up with this stuff while listening to YouTube**

**as usual i do not own the characters of Hetalia they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya i only own the plot**

* * *

To most people walking down the street without an umbrella on a day like this is probably not a good idea, however for Matthew it was the only choice he had, his only umbrella had been broken by his brother on his last visit and he didn't have the money to replace it. Why oh why did food, rent and electricity cost so much? Anyway Matthew was walking down the street to The Drunk Galah, the only bar in town that just so happened to be owned by an Australian and managed by a very intimidating Hungarian woman named Elizaveta, while walking Matthew noticed the sky steadily growing darker and he knew that it would start raining very soon.

"I hope I don't get caught in the rain, it's never good to work in wet clothing," Matt thought not really noticing where he was walking, so it was no surprise that he ran into a young man standing, well lying down now, smack bang in the middle of the footpath.

"oh my god I'm so sorry are you alright sir" Matt asked leaning down to see if he was alright and to help him up.

"Ja I am fine, I just happen to be on the ground when I was standing up moments ago," the young man stated sounding, understandably, miffed about being knocked over.

"I'm really sorry about that I wasn't paying attention and I didn't know you were there and I'm so so sorry," Matt started babbling.

"Hey it's not your fault I should not have been standing in the middle of the footpath," The man stated.

"ummm... if you don't mind me asking what were you doing standing in the middle of the footpath?" Matt queried.

"I was just looking for somewhere that would be a nice cheap place i could go to for dinner later tonight and i must have gotten lost in my own thoughts," he said finally getting up off the ground.

"really I know of a fairly cheap place that you could come to and wait out the rain that has just started," Matt offered "oh by the way my name's Matthew, what's yours?"

"really how cheap is cheap and we may have to cause the rain is starting to get harder, oh and my name is Gilbert, now let's go" Gilbert said starting to go in the completely wrong direction

"well I meant cheap as in if the owner thought you needed it you would get a free beer... also the pace is in the other direction," matt said pointing the way he had been going before.

"I knew that"

"sure you did"


	3. A little bit of information

**Wow an update so close to the last one... not as close as the last one was oh well and it's shorter...meh  
**

**There may be the chance of this being updated more within the next two weeks... gotta love school holidays, especially the End of term ones**

**Here is another chapter to this story... probably not that good i come up with this stuff while listening to YouTube or when I'm bored and have nothing to do  
**

**As usual i do not own the characters of Hetalia they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya i only own the plot**

* * *

"So what are you doing in this part of the world," Matt inquired as he watched Gilbert stuff his face with food.

Gilbert looked up, "Well other than searching for a good place to eat, which by the way really good food for a bar, I'm trying to find my brother and I'd last heard that he was in Canada, not a specific part of Canada but Canada," he explained going back to his meal.

"Oh, what does your brother look like I may be able to tell you whether or not he's been through the town," Matt told him.

"Well, okay he's tall with slicked back blonde hair and-"

"OI Matthew i need your help back here," a heavily Australian accented voice called out interrupting Gilbert.

Matt had two choices, Go to Jett (The owner of the place) and miss hearing and thus helping Gilbert find his brother or ignore Jett and get shit about being infatuated with someone (by both Jett and Elizaveta).

Gilbert seeming to see the little war Matt was having told him "go i'll tell you more when you're back"

"Thank you Gilbert"

"no problem"

Matt walked out the back to the storage area/ Kitchen stock area to find Jett doing some thing stupid.

"Jett," Matt sighed " what are you doing with a baby polar bear"

"well Matt you see-" Jett Started to explan

"no"

"What but why not"

"Because you are not to be raising a polar bear"

"C'mon Matt why not"

"because my Dog will not like it and you know how Kumaluma is"

"Fine i'll send it to an anmal shelter"

Good, now i have to go back to serving customers" Matt said s he turned to leave

"More like chat some guy up" Jett muttered slyly, chuckling when he saw Matthew blush.

Matt bushed all the way out to the front counter, where instead of seeing Gilbert and his sliver Awesomeness, there was enough money to cover the meal he had and a little tip. No note, no goodbye just the money and an empty plate.

'Where'd he go'


End file.
